All We Have
by Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx
Summary: Riley Matthews nearly ends her life cutting to deep. She didn't want to die, at least that's what she told her parents. Now she's being forced to go to a self harm/suicide support group. There she meets Maya, Lucas, Farkle, Smackle and Zay. They unexpectly teach each other that life is worth living./ Multi-Chapter
1. Session 1

**a/n: Hi GMW fandom, it's been a while. I've been super busy, I started college and that makes it very hard to write and post. Plus I had some issues going on, but then it inspired me to write. So this is a new multi-chapter. There is a trigger warning for self harm and suicidal thoughts, so please keep yourself safe and take caution before reading. Hope you enjoy.**

Riley Matthews sat in the chair fidgeting with her hands, nervous. She didn't want to be here. She doubted anyone she saw wanted to be here. The therapist was sitting up front in the middle of the circle. She came early. She didn't want to deal with her parents constant affection in the car. It only makes feel worst about herself. And with how depressed she feels, how much worst can she get? She wore her favorite over sized sweater. It was comfort for her. It's her dads. It always made her feel safe. But today it held no such abilities. She shifted the sleeves further up her wrist. Even though she knows everyone here goes through the same thing, it didn't give them the right to see it. The big sweatshirt said _New York_ across it. Her father bought it when he started college here.

She never thought she would end up here. To be completely honest she wanted to end up dead. But she'd never admit that to anybody. Not her parents. Not the therapist. Not anyone is this damned group therapy. When the therapist asked her her name she replied but after that she stayed quiet. In her fifteen years of life she never thought she was going to end up in this predicament. She was always a happy child. She has a good childhood. She loved being a big sister. She loved her parents. Loved her life. She didn't really have friends. She had Beary the Bear and her family. What more could she ask for. But when high school approached the bullying started. She tried to ignore it. But it only got worst. She kept ignoring it but it changed to cyber bullying. She began to believe everything that was said to her. It effected her self worth and soon it made her spiral into depression. She started self harming once the bullying got so bad she stayed home without her parents knowing. It started on her wrist but once her parents for suspicious she started her thighs. Then it became an addiction. One night she couldn't take it anymore. School was becoming unbearable. Her home, her safe place was becoming less safe. She lost sleep over others words. She lost her innocence. She lost her will to live. So that night she remembers cutting until she couldn't feel. She didn't care if she survived this or not. Then the world went black.

Now fast forward two weeks later here she is. She remembers everything about the hospital. Her parents crying. The annoyingly clean smell. The looks from the doctors and nurses. The purple cat her brother got her, thinking his big sister just got hurt because she was klutzy. Her parents told her she needed to start going to this to meet other people who are going through this.

Thinking of all of this made time fly. She sat up and brought her knees to her chest and covered them with her sweater. She tensed up when other people started walking in. A tall boy in a plaid button down shirt with a stormy look in his eyes walked in. His brownish blonde hair cut into sloppy chops everywhere. He had a bandage on his knuckles. Then an African American boy walks in. In a white t-shirt with a black sweater over it. He makes eye contact with Riley then smiled. He looked so genuinely happy, she wondered why he was here. Then behind him walked in a couple. Another white boy with spiky brown hair wearing a black shirt with the moon on it. He wasn't wearing a sweater. Unlike the other boys his wrist wasn't covered. She wondered if he didn't self harm and just tried to kill himself or if he just cut somewhere else. He was holding hands with a girl shorter then him. She had dark chocolate eyes and tan brown skin. She has cute colorful clothing. But despite her adorable shopping taste her face told another story. She rubbed her boyfriends arm.

"It's okay Farkle. You are okay" she said, Riley observed it sounds quiet akward. Like she wasn't use to comforting people. She wondered if the girl had any siblings or an only child. Riley was an observant person. She liked guessing someone's story. As she noticed the others walking in she hated to admit she was curious about everyone.

The therapist, Mrs. B, smiled. She was a little older but kind. She was wearing a business like outfit and long brown hair. Riley kind of missed her hair like that. But once her depression hit she couldn't take care of it anymore. She convinced her mom to cut it to shoulder length for a different vibe. But it was literally a weight of her shoulder. She couldn't stand waking up earlier then normal to brush it. Let alone stand waking up.

"Good afternoon everyone" she gave everyone her brightest smile.

But her facial expression changed once she noticed the empty seat next to felt herself relax once she realized she wouldn't be completely surrounded. The tall plaid boy shirt was on her left. The boy in the black sweater next to him. Then across the room was the boy who seemed anxious and his supportive girlfriend. She stayed holding his hand regardless of how out of it he seemed.

"Where is Maya?" She asked. The boy began to fidget.

"Where is Maya?" He echoed frantic. Riley guessed they were friends.

His girlfriend just hugged him. "It's okay honeybuckets. Maya is a tough. She can take care of herself"

"Yeah cause she's doing so well" the plaid shirt boy says sarcastically.

The other boy glared. "Like you're any better" Riley tensed up again at his sudden bitter tone.

"Hey you okay sugar?" The other boy asked. It took Riley a while to her to notice he was talking to her. He moved from his sit to the empty chair next to her.

"I'm Zay" He introduces himself with a smile and extended his hand. Riley hesitated before shaking it.

"Riley" she greeted with a small smile.

"Could you be any cuter" she giggled for the first time in months. She blushed.

"Why are they arguing?" She askes, curious. Zay points to the boy with the moon shirt.

"That's Farkle. The girl sitting next to him is his girlfriend Smackle" He informed her.

Then pointed the boy he was sitting next to. "Lucas. My best friend" "the girl in question is Maya. Whose seat I'm currently in. She's Farkle childhood friend. He gets really worried. He was the one who got her to come here. But she ditches sometimes. Makes him really anxious. The only person that can calm him down is Smackle. If he worries to long he'll faint" Riley gasped.

He just nodded and sighed. "Hopefully it won't get that bad"

"Yeah hopefully" regardless just meeting this people she didn't want anything bad happen. Even though she knew something bad had to happen for then to end up there.

"Nice meeting you Riley" "nice meeting you, Zay " she complimented. Surprising herself. He got up and went back to his seat.

"Well she's normally late. Let's just start without her" the therapist recommended. "We can't start without her" Farkle said. "What if something happened?What if she tried something? She didn't text me today. She texts me everyday just so I know she's okay"

"She's okay star of my eyes" Smackle told him. "She's okay"

"How do you know?" Farkle asked nothing but concern practically burning in his voice. Riley began to feel bad. She hasn't felt anything for anyone in so long. A girl with long blonde hair walks in. Her blue eyes seemed to tell stories that Riley wanted to know. She has a Rolling Stones t-shirt on with a leather jacket with spikes on the shoulders. She looked tough, unbreakable.

"I'm fine Farkle" she said taking a seat. "No need to get your underwear in a bunch"

Zay laughed. Mrs. B smiled. "Thanks for joining us" the words sound sarcastic but Riley noticed she sound like she meant it.

This Maya girl caught her attention more then the others. "Why didn't you text me" Farkle said. He didn't sound possessive only worried. Riley just noticed the dark circles under his eyes.

"Lost my phone on the subway. I told you to stop worrying about me" He actually smiled. Riley was surprised. The girl seemed so edgy. Hardcore. Like she doesn't care about anything. Yet her attitude towards Farkle was so soft, and she had a joking tone. Riley wondered about their childhood memories together.

"Like I can stop doing that"I know you never will" she winked at him.

"Can't blame a girl for trying" they shared a secret smile. Riley couldn't help but smile back. Riley felt like she was in on the secret. The Farkle boy looks familiar. Once Riley realized she was surrounded again she tensed up and put her knees to her chest again. "No need to freak out new girl. I won't bite" she said. Riley just nodded.

"Now that Maya is here, let's get started"

 **a/n: Hope you liked Chapter 1. Thank you so much for reading. Feel free to share your thoughts in the comments.**

 **Have a great day beautifuls**

 **-Summer**


	2. Introductions

**a/n: Hi everyone, happy friday and happy last day of September. I know I'm a little late, but September is Suicide Prevention Awareness month. So I guess I picked the right time to post this. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed. I was worried because I haven't post anything GMW in a little less than a year. But everyone made me feel welcomed back and I truly appreciate it. As I do with my other stories I would like to give a shoutout to my reviewers. Thank you so much: Pinkcat246, WindyRowboat, Ms Silhouette, NellieJ2011, cowgirlangel95, and TheLifeStruggleIsREAL.**

"Now that Maya is here, let's get started"

"Okay everyone lets give a warm welcome to our newcomer" Mrs. B started.

"Now Riley feel free to introduce yourself" Riley froze. Small interactions were fine. But full on conversations she couldn't do. She was so worried they'd turn on her. Like everyone at school did.

"I'm Riley. 15. A freshman in high school. I live with my parents and little brother named Auggie" she managed to say. She tried to think of something remotely interesting, but nothing came to mind. Everyone clapped anyway. She blushed and sat back down.

"Alright everyone do their introductions" Mrs. B instructed.

Lucas stood up. Riley looked up at him. He faced her. "I'm Lucas. 16. 10th grader. I have problems" He said with a laugh. "My hand it bandaged because I punched a wall" he tells her, she didn't realize she was staring.

" I hope you find comfort here" he says in a genuine tone. Then in a quieter voice, he says "Like I do"

"Did Huckleberry just admit he liked all of us?" Maya asked with a mischievous smile on her face.

Huckleberry? Riley questioned but not out loud. Lucas sat back down.

Lucas sighed. "I guess I did"

Zay got up next. "I already introduced myself to our new girl. Being the gentleman I am. But as for the tough stuff. I'm Isaiah. 16. I tried ending my life a couple months ago. And grew to regret it since. Now I'm here because my good ol' friend here recommended it" He said as he patted Lucas shoulders.

Lucas's response was a rare smile Riley grew to like. But then something hit her. Zay tried to end his life. Her eyesbrows knitted together in concern.

"I'll explain all in time" He said giving his charming smile. "All in time sugar" He winked. She blushed again.

Farkle got up. "Farkle. 15. I get worried sometimes to the point it overwhelms me. Smackle always relaxes me. I tried ending my life. And I use to scratch my arms when I get really anxious. I'm trying to stop" Riley noticed that there wasn't the Crimson vibrant lines that decorated her wrist. It was light pinkish fading scars that covered his. He sat back down.

Then Smackle got up. "Smackle. 15. Im just here to support my boyfriend" she said sending him a loving smile. Which he returned. Then he got up once she stopped and looked down.

"It's okay you can tell her" He told her encouraging. "I use to self harm. But I stopped" she looks at Farkle."I promise" She sits back down.

"I know babe, I know" Farkle comforts, placing a light kiss on her forehead.

Riley smiled at the cute couple. She loved how they support each other. She wished she could find someone like that one day. The couple held hands and Smackle leaned her head on his shoulder.

Maya then got up. Riley sat up a little straighter and faced the girl. "Maya. 15. I started cutting a couple years ago. Tried ending my life like twice. Which is why this guy" she points to Farkle. "Always freaks out when I don't text or go missing" then she smiled.

"I was chilling on Brooklyn Bridge" she admits, now facing Farkle. "Subways a damn mess so I was late"

Riley flinched at the cursing.

"Maya!" Farkle exclaimed.

"I wasn't going to jump off of it. I was drawing the city" she admits. Riley was captivated.

"You're an artist?" Riley questions, it slips out. She covers her mouth.

"Not an artist. Just someone who draws" she corrects. "Now enough about me. We all shared our scar stories with you. Now return the favor" Riley admired her directness. But also felt immensely pressured.

" I..um" Riley hesitated and just didn't answer. She just looked down like her shoes were the most fascinating thing she has ever seen.

"No fair" Maya crossed her arms and huffed.

"Maya don't push her" Mrs. B warned.

"Yeah" Zay said. "You weren't exactly open and honest your first day"

Maya just glared at him. "Shut up"

Mrs. B just cleared her throat. "Good introductions everyone. Anyone want to share anything that happened since our last meeting ?" The room stayed quiet. "Come on. Someone has to share" she encouraged lightly. "It's doesn't have to be anything bad. Just any comment about your week"

Lucas cleared his throat. "Zay and I made our baseball team"

The class clapped, Riley clapped a little while after. She liked how supportive everyone was. They all seemed comfortable with each other. She wished she wasn't here so she didn't ruin their dynamic. She found them all intriguing.

"Congrats boys" Mrs. B complimented. They both smiled.

"Do you two want to share?" She asked Farkle and Smackle. Smackle got up. "Farkle and I made the debate team. We go to our first competition next week. You guys will come right?" She looked at everyone, hopeful. Her big brown eyes sparkling with hope. Riley sensed she needed this support group as much as her boyfriend does. Even though Riley knew the the question wasn't for her she felt compelled to answer but bit her tongue. Competition meant crowds. Crowds meant people. People meant bullying. She hated interaction.

"Of course we will be there" Maya says giving the other girl an encouraging smile. "I'll even bring new girl" she smiled at Riley. Who weakly smiled back then looked down right after. Why was someone so amazing fascinated with her? She didn't see herself as anything special.

"Okay Maya would you like to share?" Mrs. B asked. She shook her head no.

"Come on, maybe if you talk Riley will?" Zay said looking at both girls.

Maya sighed. "Riley if I share,will you?"

Everyone stared at her she felt pressure. She didn't want to disappoint a group she already likes. She just nodded so everyone will stop starring. "Cool" Maya sat up.

"I made it a whole week clean" she admits looking down.

Everyone clapped.

"We are all so proud" Mrs. B said. Riley clapped, impressed. She was only clean cause she was in the hospital. But she didn't think she could make it without cutting. It was her coping skill. Her only way she could survive. She traced her cuts over her sleeve. She missed it.

"Your turn newbie" Maya says when she sat back down.

Everyone's eyes reached hers again. And she just looked at her sleeves. "I cut and nearly died two weeks ago" she says quietly. "I just got out the hospital Monday"

So it surprised her when Maya said. " Well if it counts for anything, I'm glad you're here" Riley smiled.

Maybe people her age weren't all cruel and mean. Some aren't that bad.

The rest of the session went on with everyone discussing their week and when was the last time they harmed themselves.

When the clock hit 5 Maya got up. "Bye. See ya next week" she beelined for the door before Riley could get up. She saw Farkle and Smackle walk behind her. Riley got up and texted her mom. Who informed her she was already outside waiting.

Lucas and Zay walked up to her. "Sorry I was a little grumpy today. I promise I'm normally kinder" Lucas says, giving her that smile so grew to like so much.

Zay laughed. "Maya likes to call him Moral Compass" Riley just nods taking this all in. Guys were never nice to her before. This felt strange. The last time two people approached her like this it was to push her into the tensed up at their closeness. Both boys noticed at took a step back.

"We can walk you outside if you'd like " Lucas offered. Riley nodded again. Lucas held the door for her when they walked out. She smiled at him.

"Thanks for your kindness" she says. "Do you guys need a ride home?" She surprised herself by her offer. She didn't see any other cars in the lot.

"My car is parked in the back. Thanks for the offer. I'll see you next week" Lucas says. The boys walked away behind the building.

She walked to her mom's car. She opened the door and her mom started talking "Hey baby. How'd it go?"

Riley surprised herself and her mom with her answer. "It went pretty well"

* * *

The next day Riley laid in bed. She couldn't go to school until next week. She got three weeks off for this. Two weeks hospital. One week home to recollect herself. Her parents at work and brother was at school. She's home she didn't mind most days. But she mind today. Hers was playing tricks on her. She felt her depression sink in. Her phone was buzzing with messages from who knows who. But she tried to ignore it. It was really hard. She just laid in bed, snuggling with her Beary and purple cat on her pillow. Thought swirling in her mind. _Stupid. Pathetic. Ugly._ She felt tears well up in her eyes. She always tried her best to focus on other things, but some days it's harder then others.

Everything bullies have ever said to her swarms her mind, her normal morning routine. She hated it so much, no matter what happens this mindset will always take over. She felt like cutting, but she remembered how everyone clapped when Maya said she was one week clean. One day she hopes the group will clap for her. The buzzing of her phone started to make her head hurt. She shut her phone off then went to lie back down.

A knock on her window made her jump up and wipe her tears.

She looked at her window.

"Maya?"

 **a/n: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you struggle with anything these characters are going through please know you aren't alone. Please talk to someone, the world would be a darker place without you. If you ever need anything feel free to PM me. Have a beautiful day and a lovely weekend.**

 **-Summer**


	3. Breakfast date

**a/n: Hi everyone! Happy Tuesday, I hope everyone is having a great day. I just want to thank everyone for the tremendous support on this story. Everyone has been so kind and leaving the sweetest comments. I appreciate it so much. Thank you for all the favorites and the follows. Shoutout to my reviewers: Ms. Silhouette , TheLifeStruggleIsREAL, WindyRowboat, Stardust16, G, cowgirlangel95, Ghost adventure lover23, NellieJ2011, Guest, oooSilverWolfooo. Hope you enjoy chapter 3.**

A knock on her window made her jump up and wipe her tears.

She looked at her window.

"Maya?"

She rushed to her window and opened it. "How'd you know where I lived?" She asked freaked out. "Why are you here?"

"Your file was lying around. Don't worry I only read this so I knew where to come get you. I make it a habit to know everyones address incase they ever need me" Riley was surprised by her answer.

"Come on in" she said going back to her bed and made room for Maya. She felt awkward. She never really had a friend over before. She didn't even know is she considered Maya a friend. They had one group therapy session together. But she knew the group was close-knit. Maybe this was how.

Maya walked around, taking in the surroundings. Looking at everything. Riley's pictures, she use to be a photographer. Her Uncle Shawn gave her a camera for Christmas. She use to love taking pictures. She had them all over her room. On her mirror tucked in the corner were pictures of her and her family.

"Would you like something to eat?" Riley offered, trying to remember what to do when having a guest over. Offering food is the first thing her mom does, so she went with it.

She suddenly remembered she was wearing nothing but a big t-shirt. She went into her closest to change. She put on a sweater over and some sweats. She walked back out and Maya was on her bed, holding her purple cat.

"Cute cat" she commented. "Thanks" Riley replied quickly, not knowing what else to say. She felt embarrassed for having stuffed animals on her bed. It suddenly made her feel really childish.

"So I'll take your offer on food, what do you have?" She asked, kind of embarrassed. Riley wondered why. Was Maya embarrassed because she was hungry?

Riley walked Maya to the kitchen. She figured feeding Maya would distract her from her overwhelming thoughts. But when they walked into the kitchen and it felt like a punch in the stomach. She saw food in the fridge and it reminded her of what a group of girls would say about anything she ever ate. She hated how the smallest things make her depressed all over again, she hated this cycle. Her eyes watered again.

"Hey you okay honey?" Riley looked up, she forgot Maya was here for a split second.

She decided to change the subject. "My mom normally has sandwiches. Sorry I don't have much" she said turning around. Maya looked at her, like she knew it was a distraction but didn't say anything. It made Riley more curious about her then ever before.

"No problem. Lemme see, I'm sure I can create something. You have eggs. Cheese. Spinach. Tomatoes. I can make a veggie omelette" she said taking everything out.

"You...you can cook?" Riley asked distracted once again, wiping her eyes.

" Only breakfast foods" she shrugged. "I'll make two" Maya goes to the stove and gets the pan.

"Have you made an omelette before?" Maya asked Riley, who watched her in awe.

"No. My highest achievement in the kitchen is not burning my toast"

Maya laughed. Riley liked the sound.

"You're funny, newbie. I like you" Riley blushed at looked down.

"I'm going to go freshen up" she says not realizing that she hasn't gotten ready for her day yet. She checked the clock. 10:00 AM. She felt ashamed. Maya was so well put together. Cute bedazzled jacket. Red jeans. Nice boots. She looked down at herself and felt bad.

"Okay I'll try to be done by then" Maya says as she starts cutting up the vegetables. Riley wonders if that was triggering Maya, like to is to her. She didn't want to say anything though.

"Please be careful, Maya" she begged, concerned. Maya laughed again.

"Okay Farkle" she teased.

Riley went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She pulled up her sleeves and looked at her bandaged wrist and sighed. She didn't really have a reason to cut. Just seeing the bandage triggered her, as well as seeing the knife in the kitchen. Her parents put a bunch of plastic ones that she and her brother have to use because of her brother's age and her klutziness. She sighed.

Certain movements hurt. Like opening up the fridge and brushing. Her eyes watered and she wiped away her tear. She hated how easily crying became. She brushed her hair, something she hasn't done in weeks. There was plenty of knots. So she was in there longer then expected. She decided to braid it into two braids. It made her feel put together. Almost pretty if she could admit it to herself. She washed her face. Put on moisturizer. She never put this much effort in her appearance before. But if Maya looked so good after all she's been through, Riley decided to put in some effort. But it drained her a little. She walked back into the kitchen.

Maya was still facing the stove, ingredients scattered across the counter. "It smells amazing" Riley complimented.

Maya turned around. "Thanks. Your braids are pretty" Riley smiled, trying to be nonchalant.

"Oh this, this is nothing" just then Riley yawned. Proving her point wrong. It tried her out caring so much.

"You know, you don't have to prove yourself to me. I know you've been through a lot" Maya tells her while sliding the omelette on the plate. "Plus you look cute no matter what" Riley blushed.

"Thanks Maya"

"No problem"

Riley started setting the table for two and got some apple juice in two glasses. She set out plates and napkins. She also got out some grapes and put them in a bowl trying to remember what else people eat for breakfast. She's only had hospital food and her mom's infamous pancakes. Riley waited patiently and nearly dozed off. She laid her head on her hands.

"Breakfast is ready!" Maya sang.

She put the omelets on the plate put the ingredients in the fridge.

"Bon appetite"

"You speak French too?" Riley asked enticed.

Maya laughed.

"Nope. Only spanish and English I live in a Spanish speaking neighborhood" she says. "Now eat before you pass out"

Riley didn't even realize her tiredness could be lack of food in her system. As if on cue her stomach growled. Riley got up and went to the draw to get knives and forks. The forks were real but the knives were plastic. She embarrassingly passed them to Maya. Maya raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything.

"You know I'm not the amazing person you think I am" Maya says as she cuts her omelet.

"You only knew me for a day and you came to my house to check up on me and made me breakfast. That's pretty amazing" Riley said. She wondered how Maya could not see herself as the amazing person she did.

"Most people would find that weird. Plus all the supplies are in your kitchen" Maya justified.

"Yeah but the fact it's 10 in the morning on a Thursday. Thanks. I would've had a sucky day otherwise" she admitted. Then something hit her.

"Why aren't you at school?"

"I'm homeschooled" she said with a smirk.

"Why did you think I wouldn't be at school?" Riley asked.

"Because newbie, you seemed nervous enough in the small group. I doubt you would want to throw yourself in a school environment. " she justified.

"I guess" Riley ate her omelette. "This is really great Maya. Where did you learn to cook?"

Maya just sipped her apple juice. "When you are home alone a lot you learn some things" she said with a shrug.

"Well you are welcome here anytime" Riley said with a smile. "Especially if you cook like this"

"Thanks Riley" They ate the rest in silence. Once they were done Riley washed the dishes. Trying her very best not to get the bandage wet because she really didn't feel like asking her mom to re-wrap it.

"So what do you do for fun?" Maya asked. Riley tried to remember any movies or t.v shows. She hasn't shown interest in anything in what felt like forever.

"Um I...well" She paused, then she yawned again.

"I'll show you around my parts of new York one day. But you seem like you need a nap" Maya said as she got up.

"Don't leave" Riley said before being aware of it. She liked not being alone. With her thoughts. Plus she liked Mayas company. She doesn't have to pretend what happened, didn't. She could be honest, if she chose to do so. Her family is either one of two extremes. Pretending nothing happened. Or becoming so overly protective.

"I'm not going anywhere newbie" The girls walked into the room. Riley went to go lie down.

"I'll just sit near the window and draw the city" Maya said. "Do you have a notebook?"

Riley got up and opened the draw on school supplies she knows she'll never use. She pulled out a sketchbook and sharpies and colored pencils. She wrote Maya's Art Goes Here on the front. She passed it to Maya.

"You get a really nice view from here" Riley says going to lie back down. "Now we are even, since you made me breakfast" Riley comments snuggling in her bed. The unexpected interaction made her sleepy.

"Riley, honey. We will never be even. We will never have to be" Riley confused just mumbled "hmm?"

"Remember earlier you asked why I was here? You, me, Zay Lucas Farkle and Smackle. _We are all we have_. We stick together. No matter what" Maya says.

"Like a family" Riley concludes.

"Yeah" Maya agrees, with a sad tone.

Riley wanted to question it but she was to tired.

"Go to sleep honey" Maya says as she sketches outside. "You had an emotionally exhausting couple weeks"

Riley was glad someone understood how just feeling things can be tiring.

"Goodnight newbie"

"Goodnight Maya" Riley says drifting into sleep while Maya hummed a lullaby.

* * *

When Riley woke up her clock glowed 3:30 P.M. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. Wondering if this morning was a dream. It seemed so fake. No one would care enough to check up on her. Or make her breakfast.

The only evidence she had that this morning happened was a sticky note on a paper by the bay window.

 _Hope you get some rest._ _Thanks for you need me I'll be at Farkle's place. His number in on the back on the drawing. See ya soon. -Maya_

The sticky note was posted on a picture Maya drew. Beary the Bear and purple cat eating breakfast together. Riley added Farkles number to her phone.

She hung the picture on her mirror. Liking the fact she had a souvenir of the first good day she had in awhile.

 **a/n: I hope you liked this chapter. Feel free to share your thoughts. Also I have a list of songs on my profile page that inspired this story. I hope you check it out because music helps me through so much. I'll probably add more songs as I continue writing. Thanks for all your support. Sending you my love xoxo.**

 **Have a wonderful day**

 **-Summer**


	4. Good day gone bad

**a/n: Happy Monday everyone! I'm kinda having a little bit of a rough day so I decided to post in hopes to make the day better. I would like to thank everyone for their support and kind words. Every review makes me smile, as well as favorites and likes. Shoutout to my reviewers: TheLifeStruggleIsREAL, NellieJ2011, beatzlc, WindyRowboat, foxcharin, Cassie-the-Librarian, oooSilverWolfooo, Pippythewriter.**

 **Also to Pippythewriter: thank you for sharing your story, that takes a lot of courage. I'm proud of you. I hope you are doing you for the compliments as well. Hope you, and everyone reading, has an amazing day.**

She hung the picture on her mirror, liking the fact she had a souvenir of her first good day in a while.

Just then her mom walks in. "Hey sweetie"

"Hi mommy" she greeted back. Glad only one of her parents were home. One she can deal with. But both of their concerned looks at the same time she can't handle.

"How was your day?" She asked.

"Pretty good"

"I see you braided your hair" Her mother was practically glowing at this sign of progress.

"Yeah"

"Do you want to watch t.v with me?" Her mom asked.

Riley smiled. "Sure"

It use to be second nature. Her and her mom hanging out together. But recently it's been more forced. Riley got up and her and her mom went in the living room and made themselves comfortable on the couch. Riley snuggled next to her mom. She missed this.

"I saw the pan in the dish rack, did you cook?" She noticed how her mom tried to act nonchalant but was actually concerened. Riley didn't blame her. She had a suicidal daughter who is also a major klutz. Though she doesn't know about the suicidal part, just the part where she self-harmed.

"I made an omelette" The lie slipped her tonuge with no second thought. Maya was her secret. And she missed having those.

"You made an omelette?"

"I learned it off of Youtube" _No wonder I use to lie so much_. She thought to herself _. It's so easy_.

Her mother still concerned smiled it off. "I'm so proud of you sweetie"

"Thanks mom"

"If you want I can make you breakfast. I just didn't today because I didn't know what time you'd wake up. I didn't want you eating cold food"

She didn't want her mom to feel bad, she already put her through so much. She was quick to reassure her.

"It's okay mom. I liked the experience" she smiled at her own inside joke. She did like the experience being with Maya. She liked having a friend.

"Well tomorrow you won't have to worry. I have it off. We can make breakfast together"

"Awesome" She genuinely meant it, normally she gets nervous with this solo time with her parents recently. But she looked forward to this, she missed just being with her mom.

Topanga put on the t.v and they watched some kids film, neither of them were really paying attention. Riley snuggled next to her mom and put her head on her shoulders. She missed this. Even though she couldn't remember one detail of the movie, she still enjoyed herself. It was just the time spent together.

After the end credits roll her mom asks "Who was it? Someone from your group yesterday? Was it the boys that walked you out?"

Riley's heart began beating rapidly she was caught in her lie. "What are you talking about?" She nearly stuttered.

"Who made you breakfast. Come on Riley, give me some credit. You accidently put orange juice on your cereal the other day. I won't get mad about the fact someone was over. Next time just tell me and your dad."

Riley sighed. " A girl named Maya. Shes in my support group. She came to check up on me and she made breakfast for the both of us" Riley admits.

"Sounds like a sweet girl. Invite her tomorrow. We can all make pancakes" Riley made a mental note to call Farkle.

"Thanks for not being mad" Riley said quietly. She already worried her parents. She doesn't think she can handle disappointing them either.

"No problem baby. Wanna watch another movie?"

"Sure" Riley said, looking forward to tomorrow. Something she hasn't done in years.

When her dad and little brother got home the atmosphere changed. She was no longer just Riley. She was the girl who nearly ended her life and ended up in the hospital. She couldn't blame her father for his overprotectiveness. It's just her mom is good at playing it off. Her dad makes it blatantly obvious. To her little brother she was a super klutz who couldn't be trusted. He hasn't asked her to play pirates. They loved playing pirates. So instead of staying in the living room when they came home, she greeted them with her best fake smile and went into her room.

She looked at the pile of homework her dad brought from school. He was a history teacher at her high school. She decided to get started since she was in this mood to do things. She knew it wasn't going to last long. While she was doing the homework, she looked up all answers online. Her mind drifted to school. Sure her father was there to keep an eye on her, but that didn't stop the bullies before. They got secretive. Then started harassing her online and somehow someone got her number. So her phone was always ringing with constant messages. Which is why she liked to keep it off. Her parents didn't know about the bullying. She blamed the self harm issue on the immense pressure of ninth grade and the adjustment from middle to high school. She told them she cut to deep and that's how she ended up in the hospital. It took her forever to convince the doctors it wasn't a suicide attempt. She felt bad for lying to an adult, but those feelings passed. She'd rather be home, regardless on how awkward it is. Then somewhere where she under watch twenty four seven on suicide watch.

She wondered if she was ever going to tell her parents. Or anyone. Or if she'll continue letting it ruin her eyes watered again, thinking about the bullies. Thinking about her high school. Maybe she could convince her parents to homeschool her like Maya. Maybe they can take online classes together. She didn't want to face anyone at school. She wiped her tears before they could stain her pillow. She looked at the mirror and gave her reflection her best fake smile. She couldn't keep crying like this. Her family would get suspicious and then ask questions. She distracted herself with more homework. Only doing math so it really occupied her thoughts. She texted Farkle saying it was her and to tell Maya to come for breakfast. She didn't even wait for a repsonse to shut her phone off. She saw all the notifications and figured it was best to wait for the answer tomorrow. Then to read all the messages from the people harassing her and ruining her decent day. She changed into her pj's. Even though it's only 9 and she skipped dinner, she fell asleep.

* * *

She woke up and her clock glowed midnight. Her stomach rumbled. She decided to get some cookies and milk. Her mom baked a batch for her while she was in the hospital. There was still some leftover. She remembers seeing milk earlier. So she treated herself to a midnight snack of cookies and milk. She gets up and tried to navigate in the darkness hoping she was stable enough to do so. She made it into the kitchen in one piece. She put on the dim light and got her cookies and milk. She sat at the table eating quietly. God she missed this. The warm chocolate chip cookies her mom makes whenever her or her brother had a bad day. Riley wondered if her mom knew how many bad days she had it she would've baked cookies everyday. As soon as she eats five cookies and sips her milk she heard a noise. She tensed up.

"Riley, sweetie, is that you?" She sighed in relief. It was her dad. There was an edge of panic in his voice, guilt settled in.

"Yes daddy" Suddenly she was wrapped in his embrace.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine. Just having a midnight snack" she said once he let go. Showing him the empty cup. "Oh you want me to heat up dinner?" He offered.

"No thanks. I'm filled up" her stomach growled, proving her wrong. "I'll heat up the pasta" He said as he opens the fridge.

"Just put the cup in the sink I'll wash it" She does as she told and sit at the kitchen table. She wondered if she waked him or if he was up grading papers. He heats up two plates of chicken alfredo. He sits with her and they eat in silence, for the first couple minutes.

"Sorry we didn't wake you up for dinner. You seemed like you needed your rest. You had a long couple days" his words nearly echoed Mayas. She smiled.

"No problem dad. This is nice" She wasn't lying. Having a meal with her dad without him looking as anxious as Farkle does is nice.

"How was group yesterday?" He asked.

"Good" she decided since he wasn't being overbearing she could award him with information. "Everyone was really kind. There was 3 boys and 2 other girls. So we were even. There is a couple and two boys that are best friends" she shares. "

Who's the odd one out?"

"Maya. But she's best friends with the boy of the couple. The only odd one out is me"

"Don't worry sweetie, this will help. I promise" she could see he genuinely meant it. She smiled.

"Thanks daddy" she didn't want him to worry for her. "It already is" He smiled at her and they ate the rest of the food quietly. Once she was done she put her and her father's dishes in the sink.

"Don't worry sweetie. I'll do the dishes. Get some rest okay?" She nodded.

"Goodnight daddy" He kissed the top of head. "Sweet dreams" He wishes her.

With that she went to bed. She took off her lights and tried to get some sleep. She heard her dad wash the dishes and then go back to his room. She couldn't sleep. She remembers reading somewhere it's hard to sleep with a full stomach. She doesn't know if it's the full stomach or the racing thoughts. Or the fact she was sleeping before plus she took a nap earlier. Her parents aren't that bad with the time they have to themselves she realizes. She decided she might tell them one day, it's just when.

A knock on her window made her jump from her bed. "Maya?" She asked, putting on her lamp to illuminate the small corner of her room.

To her surprise Farkle opens the window and sits at the window. "Sorry Riley. I wouldn't do this if it wasn't an emergency" He says. He scans the room as if he was looking for something, Riley gets up and puts on her room light.

"What happened Farkle?" she asked instantly alert. Her mind flashed with horrible images of everyone in the support group dead. Tears welled in her eyes. Farkle placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay" He comforts. "Don't cry" He nearly begs her. She moved away from his touch as if it was a shock. Nobody ever touches her unless it was to hurt her, at least with people their age. He didn't seem offended. He only seemed worried.

"What happened to Maya?" Riley asked. She knew it had to be Maya. He wouldn't be here if it was about his girlfriend. Lucas and Zay had each other. The only person who had her address was Maya, so she would have to give it to him.

"She's gone" He says, voice wavering. "She said she was going home and I went to her house to drop off the phone I got there she wasn't there. I checked her favorite stores that were still open I checked the 24 hour coffee shop down the street. I've looked everywhere but I can't find her"

 **a/n: I hope you enjoyed chapter 4, please feel free to share your thoughts. Also I have added some songs to the playlist on my profile. Feel free to check that out. I hope you have an amazing day and thanks for reading**

 **-Summer**


	5. Night time searching

**a/n: Hey everyone! Hope everyone is having a great day so far. I am so terribly sorry that I have not updated in over a month. I had every intention to start posting once a week. But college kind of starting kicking my butt and so is life (but it is wonderful inspiration for this story so no complaints). Also I had the first half of this chapter typed up three weeks ago, it was just finding the time to type up the second half. I made a promise to myself to finish this story no matter what, so that't what I'm going to do. Okay, enough with my excuses.**

 **I would like to say thank you to everyone supporting the story. Also I recently figured out this is my 21st GMW story, which is pretty cool because I consider 21 my lucky number. Also this story is over 21 favorites. Thank you so much. Shoutout to my reviewers:SEJ95, ItllAllBeOkayInTheEnd, Cassie-the-Librarian, NellieJ2011, ArabellaRoseD, Chezburgerz101, cowgirlangel95, Guest, Pippythewriter,Caitlin and HeloiseC. I really do enjoy reading all the reviews, all the feedback is amazing. Please feel free to share your stories, they are inspiring.**

"She's gone" He says, voice wavering. " She said she was going home and I went to her house to drop off the phone I got her, she wasn't there. I checked her favorite stores that are still open, I checked the 24 hour coffee shop down the street. I've looked everywhere but I can't find her."

Riley couldn't wrap her mind around what was happening.

"I was hoping she was going to be here, but she's not" He continued. Riley watched him carefully in hopes he wasn't going to faint. He seemed strong at the moment, she wondered if he did this often.

"I'll keep looking" He says heading out the window.

"Wait!" Riley exclaims. Farkle turns around, alarmed by Riley's outburst.

"Let me come with you"

"It's midnight in the city, it's not a safe place" He argued. "Plus I don't need Maya trying to kill me because I put your life in danger"

"My life won't be in danger. We are more more in danger by ourselves worrying so much" She argued back, she needed to know if Maya is okay. She didn't want to stay here, wait and worry all night.

"Please Farkle"

He sighs and runs his hands through his hair. "Fine. But we stick together, no matter what. I pay for the subway tickets if needed. You leave a note for your parents so the cops aren't looking for you. If it past two in the morning and we haven't found her I'll walk you back home"

Riley nods her head, surprised he gave in so easily.

She quickly finds a notebook and scribbles a note being sure to end it with an _I love you_ and heart. She hasn't done anything nearly sentimental like that in months, she knew it was going to be an added comfort to them and hoped it got them to calm down once they read the note. She left it on the bed. She look one more look around the room, then headed out the bay window behind Farkle.

As they made their way outside to the sidewalk her apartment building she shivered. She's never been out past ten. Farkle took off his sweater and placed it on Riley's shoulders. She gave him a grateful smile and put it on.

"I'm so sorry, I should've told you to bring a sweater"

"Don't apologize, thanks for the sweater"

"No problem"

As they walked Riley attempted to calm herself down, but her racing thoughts don't rest. Possibilities of what could've happened to Maya ran through her brain. She needed a distraction. She thought of the very limited time she had with Maya, and it made her smile.

Her and Farkle walked endlessly in silence and Riley couldn't take the quiet.

"You do this often?" She only asked because he seemed calm, she knew he wouldn't be if this wasn't a normal circumstance.

"Very much, yes" He answers. " It's kind of normal for us. She always ends up okay, that's what I hold too"

Riley sighed a breath of relief. But then Farkle stopped walking.

" I don't think I'll live with myself if anything ever happen to her. We are all each other had growing up. Then high school happened. I went to Einstein Academy. There I met Smackle" He smiled. "Smackle and Maya became good friends, I was worried at first" He started walking again, Riley followed.

"Since Maya was always over by my place her and Smackle got to know each other pretty well. But in another other situation I don't think their friendship would've last. But even when high school began we talked to each other about anything. She knew about my anxiety before I could even pinpoint what was wrong with me. I knew about her cutting before she told me about it. We knew we were both messed up since middle school. Back in middle school I use to be bullied and she would defend me, regardless of how much trouble she'd get in. We were all we had for so long. I love her like the sister I never had"

"Sorry" he says quickly. " I sometimes ramble on when nervous"

Riley just smiles at him. " No worries, Farkle" She places her hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture. "You two have a beautiful friendship" She swiftly removed her hand, wondering why she found herself so comfortable with the people in her support group.

"Are you friends with Lucas and Zay as well?" She asked, realizing story time was over.

"Depends on the day" He answers with a laugh. "But yeah, we are all friends. Maya calls us the family she never had. It's kind of true. Some days your family is the best ever, some days they annoy you to the point of never wanting to be home. But regardless of what happens, you always love your family. That's what we all are for each other"

He stops and places a hand on Riley's shoulder. "We are all here for you too"

She smiles and doesn't flinch.

"Thanks"

The rest of the walk was in comfortable silence. Once they reached the gates of Christopher Park, Farkle halted to a stop. Then turned to go in. Riley followed, wondering why he would check here. They passed a lot of places Riley would've thought Maya would been but they did not check.

As the moon began to hide behind the clouds, the only light was the dim park lights. Fear struck Riley, she never liked the dark.

Riley didn't want to admit she was scared to be at the park so late, she wanted to prove to Farkle she was tough enough to be here, strong enough. But her facade was over when she heard a ruffle in the leaves and clung on to him.

"Maya" He called out, hopeful.

When a bunny scurries out of the bushes they both sighed a breath of relief.

They continued walking, Farkle's arm protectively out incase of any other threats. Not that a bunny was the threat but they are both on edge.  
While walking into the darkness Riley nearly trips over something, before she could fall. Farkle grabbed her. "Thanks" she said quietly, still slightly uncomfortable with the physical contact but trying to get over it.

He bent down to pick up the whatever she tripped on. It was a spray paint can. Riley paled. "You think someone is doing graffiti?" She really didn't want to run in to anyone here, especially anyone who didn't care about the laws. Terrible scenarios played in her mind of what could happen to her and Farkle,

He smiled. "I know someone is" his happy expression confused her, but she went along as he took more hopeful strides. His calm demeanor was a good sign, it calmed Riley down.

"Maya, I knew you had to be h- his words were cut short.

Riley caught up, under the street lamps, illuminated on the bench was Maya. Lying down. One arm hanging. A blade on the ground under her.

Riley's heart stopped. Farkle dropped the can and ran to her. "No no no no no" He pushed up her sleeve, and Riley felt her heartbeat return when all they saw was scars.

"Maya, wake up" He begged shaking her.

Riley moved closer to the bench. "She looks peaceful in her sleep" Riley comments, despite the feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Enjoy it while it last. She's not going to be happy when she sees you here" He says with a sigh and he runs his hand through his hair. He looked up and saw the hurt expression. "She won't like the idea of you being out at this time" He clarifies.

"Oh" she just says simply and focuses on Maya. Millions of questions ran through her mind. Why sleep here? She does graffiti? Was the blade just there because someone just tossed it there? Was she planning on relapsing? Ending her life? She knew better then to voice her concerns. She didn't want to freak out Farkle, especially because he seemed so calm currently. She didn't want to take that away.

"Maya wake up" Farkle begged again. Riley then toyed with the idea of her being unconscious. Maybe they should take her the hopstial. But how? she wondered. They couldn't carry her there. Calling 911 would cause a scene in the neighboorhood. Probably get news coverage.

"Maya come on, you can come sleep over if you want. Just please wake up. You must be freezing. I'll make you hot chocolate, with extra marshmallows. Just the way you like it" He tried to convince her. She stayed sleeping. Riley debated helping out, but stayed silent. She knew Maya wouldn't be happy to see here. She wanted to keep the peaceful smile on Maya for along as she can, even once she is awake.

"Maya" Farkle called again, panic edged in his voice. Riley began to get more worried as time went by. But kept her panic to herself. She took deep breaths. _It's going to be okay,_ she told herself _, Farkle does this all this time._

"Maya please, for me" He now pleaded.

Riley tried to determine what it was. Maybe the panic in his voice that stirred Maya awake from what looked like a peaceful slumber. Or maybe annoyed at what woke her up. But she woke up, for a millisecond she seemed innocent and dazed. Riley smiled. Then her eyes widened once she realized the situation.

"What the hell?"

Farkle smiled and hugged her. "You nearly gave me a heart attack" she hugged back.

"Hey what are you doing here?" She asked. Getting up and readjusting her sweater.

"I came looking for you. You didn't call you say you reached home " she sighed. But gave him a smile of appreciation.

" I guess me telling you not to worry about me is a waste of time, isn't it" then her smile disappeared once she made eye contact with Riley.

Rileys smile vanished when Maya's eyes turned cold and she shot daggers at Farkle. "What is newbie doing here?" She nearly growled. "She's at a fragile state"

"Don't be mad at him" she had a sudden urge to protect Farkle, even if she knew Maya wasn't going to hurt him. She couldn't help it though. Farkle has shown her nothing but absolute kindness, she had to return the favor somehow.

"He went to my house looking for you. And he tried to convince me to stay home. But I couldn't, knowing you were out here alone" she admitted.

Maya's face softened. "Thank you, honey. But you shouldn't be out right now" she said in a motherly tone.

"Either of you" She continued as she turned to Farkle.

Maya walked up to Riley and gave her a hug. Then whispered "Thanks for keeping Farkle calm" she wanted to argue that it was the opposite. Farkle kept her from her mind filling her up with worry. But she hugged back, just glad Maya was safe.

"Let's get newbie back home"

 **a/n: I hope you enjoyed Chapter 5. I'm so sorry it took me so long to post. Thanksgiving break is happening next week, so hopefully that will give me time to type up Chapter 6. Thank you for reading and I hope you have an amazing day.**


	6. safe

**A/N: Hey everyone, long time no see. I can't believe it has been nearly a year since my last update. I am so sorry it has taken me this long. Today is November 12, 2017 which makes six years since I've been on fanfic. It has been a wonderful journey. I've got to meet so many amazing people, join different fandoms. It's been awesome. Since today makes six years on this site I decided it was a good time to update. I will now have the time to update and I'm in a much better place mentally. Writing the story last year became triggering and unhealthy. Plus lack of motivation. But I believe I found some writing motivation. So I hope some of you are still interested in this story, I did promise myself I'd finish it, so here I am keeping that promise. Once again I am terribly sorry for the long wait. I have two or three chapters written since last year. I do have an idea on how I want this story to end, I know this story is going to hit double digit chapters I just don't know how long it's going to be yet. Before we get started I'd like to give a shoutout to the reviewers of last chapter, thank you so much for reviewing: Ghost adventure lover23, Pippythewriter, DepressedGirl, NellieJ2011, madelinehiccup, Guest, SylverNerdGirl, aliqueen16, and guest(2). I hope you enjoy. As always the characters don't belong to me.**

Riley woke up the next day with Maya's arms around her. At first the extra weight holding her body down from her mornings stretches worried her, having no recollection of the night before. She was worried Auggie was sleeping on her. A sense of calm washed over her once she realized it was Maya. She saw Farkle lying on the pillows of the bay window with her care bear blanket keeping him warm. She looked down and realized she was still wearing Farkle's sweater as well. Sun shined through her window, her new friends were practically glowing. She let herself smile, enjoy the moment, then panic hit her. Did her parents know they were here? What time is it? Did her parents notice her absence last night? She looked at where she left the note, it was still there. Her panic went away. Maya rolled over to the other side of the bed, Riley knew she needed to get up now. She checked her alarm clock, 9AM glowed in red. _Not bad_ , she thought to herself. She went to the bathroom to brush and freshen up, debating on how to explain this to her parents once they get home. She knew they already left for work, this gave her the day to decide on what to do.

She walked into the kitchen expecting nothing but a plate of pancakes and a note from her mother. Much to her surprise she saw her mom and dad on one side of the kitchen table, laughing holding their cups of coffee, with another couple she didn't recognize. She felt like she met all of her parents friends, she calls them aunt and uncle.

"Good morning" She offers.

Four eyes set on her with a smile, the feeling from that was quiet unsettling but she let it go. The couple she didn't know approached her. "Thank you so much for being there for my son and Maya. We were so worried last night, luckily your father called from Farkle's phone explaining the situation. I never felt more relieved. You never know what's going on with those two" The man said.

"You're Farkle's parents" She concluded. It hit her, her parents knew she snuck out. They knew strangers were sleeping in their home, well maybe not complete strangers. Given how comfortable her parents seem with this couple. They knew of the situation since they contacted Farkle's parents. They knew everything, of course they did.

"I'm Riley" she says, "Matthews." She doesn't know whys felt the need to clarify, they knew her and her parents. Her autopilot of politeness came through. "I would do anything for Farkle and Maya" Regardless of their very short time together, those words held true. She felt a connection with them, a deep understanding.

"While we are glad you so such loyalty to friends" her mother started. She felt her stomach drop sensing the lecture coming after that statement. The last thing she ever wanted was to disappoint her parents again. She felt her eyes water. "You should've told us Farkle came here last night. We all could've looked for Maya together"

"I'm sorry mom and dad" She said with a tear running down her cheek. " I know I should have came to you but I had to know she was okay"

"I'm always okay" A new voice enters the kitchen. Riley rushes to Maya's side and pulls her into a tight hug, as if they weren't sharing a bed less than ten minutes ago.

"No need to cry newbie" She wipes a tear from Riley's face, they linked arms and faced the adults in the room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Minkus I am so sorry for worrying Farkle and making him look for me. Sorry for worrying you as well, I know I was suppose to sleep by your place night"

Mr. Minkus gave a nod of understanding. "If you two were to crash anywhere, I'm glad it's by the Matthews"

Mrs. Minkus chuckled. "What a small world"

Both girls examined the couples, confused.

Maya turned to Cory and Topanga. "Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, thank you for letting me and Farkle stay here. Please don't be mad at Riley, she kept Farkle calm enough to find me, which is something that's pretty hard to do. Also I'm sorry for putting your daughter's life in danger, by having her search for me so late"

Topanga got up to walk towards the girls, Riley tensed.

"You're the girl who made my daughter breakfast?"

Maya nodded, clearly confused by the conversation changer.

Topanga hugged her. "Thanks for taking care of my baby"

"So far she's been taking care of me" Maya admits.

"Well I supposed we'll get going" Mr. Minkus says. " We will coming back for you and Farkle this afternoon. Enjoy the day with Riley" With that, the couple left.

That left the four of them in the kitchen.

"Farkle sleeps late after having really bad anxiety, so those delicious pancakes you made" Maya said pointing to the stack on the counter "Are going to be not so delicious when he's awake. I'll make him something"

Riley watched in admiration. To Maya talking about anxiety or anything going wrong is normal for her. Riley could never offer such personal insight to her life or out a friend like that. Yet Maya mentioned it with such ease. Riley guessed it became her normal.

"Well the pancakes are all yours and Rileys then" Topanga says.

"You're very kind to someone who made your daughter run around the city pass midnight"

"She wouldn't leave without good reason" Cory says. "We are just glad the three of you are safe"

He turns to his daughter. "But next time, Riley, please come to us"

She nodded.

"Well, we are going to get ready for work" Topanga says, leaving the two girls.

"Wait" Riley calls out.

"Yes" Her mom responds.

"Where is Auggie?"

"Ava's mom took him to school"

She looked down. "Sorry for all the trouble I'm causing"

Topanga kissed the top of her daughter's head. "You're no trouble at all my love"

Topanga walked back to her room.

Once Riley knew her parents were not in hearing distance, she turned to Maya, who was enjoying the pancakes. "Will Farkle be okay?"

" As okay as Farkle can be" She says. " I can't thank you enough for being there for him. I don't know what I would've done if he did something bad because of me" She looks down, her eyes distant into memories, but continued. "He always gets so worked up and it worries me so much" Riley saw the pain in Maya's eyes and wanted it to go away. Before she could offer a word of comfort, Maya looked at her with a smile. "You're a life saver"

"I wouldn't go as far to say that" Riley said, not touching her tower of pancakes.

"Don't doubt it" Maya said, devouring her breakfast. "I'm sure you never thought group therapy led to this"

Riley was suddenly confused. _To this_ was vague. To them being friends? To her and Farkle being friends? Her having this intense feelings of protectiveness towards everyone? To her, could be possible crush on Lucas? To feeling better about herself but worse at the same time? To her admiration and respect for Maya? To the sudden shift of caring about no one, to suddenly care about a group of five people she just met?

"Impromptu sleepovers, breakfast together" Maya explains. "Midnight adventures"

Riley laughed, she had a problem of turning every little thing into something serious. Intense thoughts that consumed her.

"It's been..." She struggled for words to describe the past two days. "Interesting"

"Can't wait to tell the group how highly you think of us" Maya said with a smile. "We need to get a picture of Farkle with that care bear blanket to show Smackle"

"Smackle" Maya's face paled. "It's a school day isn't it, she's probably worried sick"

She runs to Riley's room and finds Farkle's phone. Riley follows. She watches as Maya calls, then leaves a voicemail explaining everything. "He's okay and I'm okay. Please don't worry. I'll have Farkle call as soon as she wakes up, I promise"

Riley sat on her bed and watched in admiration. Maya played tough,edgy. Definitely not someone you want to mess with. Yet she was such a sweetheart.

"You take care of everyone" Riley states once she off the phone.

"If I don't help our little group of broken brains and hearts, who will?" Maya said as she sat on the bed next to Riley.

Riley wanted to ask if she helped others, who helped her, she wanted to ask why she was at the park alone. She had all these questions to ask her, but stayed quiet. They needed this moment of peace. Of not worrying. Riley is pretty sure once Farkle wakes up, he'll ask anyway. She just wanted this moment to stay like this. The three of them safe and together.

"We are all each other has" Maya says as she leans on Riley's shoulder. "Right now, it's pretty damn great"

 **a/n: Well, here is chapter 6. I hope you enjoyed. No cliffhanger or anything, just a sweet chapter. Feel free to review and have a lovely day.**

 **-Summer**


End file.
